


Star Wars' Storybook

by faithfullyyours



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Multi, My First Fanfic, OoC at times, but I think its ok, idk what i just made
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithfullyyours/pseuds/faithfullyyours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what Star Wars characters would be like, fairy tales-ified? I know most of you didn't think it, but now you did! This fanfic is just crazy things the Star Wars cast does, while watching a performance. Small cast and narrator commentary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Finnerella

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my... your actually gonna read this?  
> Ok, well thanks in advance!!
> 
> Just some reminder:  
> This is my first fic, ever. So don't be very critical with me. Just keep in mind that this is a fun and stupid fic  
> Also, their will be moments where you think the characters will feel OOC, I will apologize in advance. I don't really know how they would react in certain situations in this fic.  
> And last, I don't own any of this stuff, sadly.  
> LET THE FIC COMMENCE!!

Finnerella

Once upon a time….. There was a young boy named Finn, he was a very sweet and kind boy who his parents adored with all their hearts. But then one day, his parents died in a freak accident, so he was sent to live with a man named Kylo Ren and his two “ugly” step daughters, Phasma and Hux. They were all jealous of his kindness, so much that they made him their servant. But Finn always had courage and show kindness to others, even on his darkest days.

 

“My life sounds pretty bad.” Finn said “And your life wasn’t bad before?”

Kylo retorted “Hold up!”

Anakin exclaimed “Why can’t I be the bad guy?”

**Because I make the rules in my story land, ok? Plus the Prequels.**

“Fine” Anakin huffed “Damn you Hayden Christensen…”

Like I was saying, But Finn and his family received and invitation that will change their lives. Finn opened the door to reveal three droids, CP-3O and R2-D2, who asked for the owner of the house then Kylo Ren and his “step daughters” came to the door. All wearing really fancy Victorian clothes.

“You really fit the description for Ugly Step-Sister, Hux” Poe quipped

“At least I have a big role in this story and you don’t have shit.” Hux replied

**Girls, girls. You’re both pretty. Hux I hope you’re glad of what you caused for you and for Poe. Because of your comment, I’m changing roles.**

>“Shit “they both said 

 

“A Ball!?” All three squealed. Indeed there was a ball. The king and queen, Han and Leia want their son, Poe to wed. So they are having a ball of find a suitor of him. Kylo and his daughters were already contemplating their outfits, then Finn softly spoke. “May…May I go to the Ball, to meet the prince? There all silent, but it didn’t last long after they started to laugh. (*Imagine the laugh of the stepsisters and stepmother from Into the Woods)

“You?” Phasma says jokingly “Prince Poe would never take a poor servant like you!

“Says the girl with a helmet on her head, all the time.” Finn softly muttered Phasma eyes widen and she ran after Finn for a good, long hour. (But it’s pretty easy to find a hiding spot in a HUGE house, but Phamsa knows this house like the back of her, um Stormtrooper glove, and ) Soon after he comes out of his hiding place he finds out that they have just left. Upset, he walks out to the garden and gets on his knees. “I wish I could go to the ball” Finn says devastated. But then a magical light came to reveal.

“Rey?” Finn exclaimed. “No, it’s the milkman” Rey dryly replies “I’m your Fairy Godmother, and I’m here to take you to the ball!” Rey exclaimed “But, Kylo and they already left!” Finn said “Small problem but I can fix it…but I am going to need a few things. A toy starship and some of Kylo’s servants, Rey listed “Oookkaayy” Finn says as searches for all of the required things.

He comes back with a toy starship, some Stormtrooper. Rey magical turns the toy ship into the Millennium Falcon. And turned the troopers into Finn’s servants. “And those rags will not do, at all.” Rey says. Then a lightbulb goes off in her head. “Ah-ha!” Rey says as she twirls her wands and turns Finn’s rags into a glamourous suit, with medals and everything. “And no outfit is complete without equally nice shoes to go with them, well they can but it’s a plot device so, I guess they do.” Then Rey gives him this glass shoes. “Whoa these, actually hurt a bit.” Finn says softly walking “Yeah, but there is no time to waste so let’s go, go, go!” Rey exclaims as she shoves Finn into the carriage. “And don’t forget all of this ends at midnight, so don’t be out for too long! Have fun! Then in the blink of an eye they were both gone.

At the palace, Poe was bored out of his mind. All of the eligible bachelors were only interested in his looks and riches. Han and Leia were very disappointed that there were no suitors that their son was interested in.

 

“Stop right there!” Kylo Ren said. He paused and looked around, then pointed to Han “I thought I killed him!” “Yeah, me too!” Rey added.

**Well in my story-land, almost everyone who has died will be back for these stories.**

“Almost everyone?” commented Luke

**Jar Jar was the exception.**

Everyone did a sigh of relief

 

But when Finn entered the room, Poe stop talking to Kylo and his kids and stared. Finn and Poe felt like the only people in the room. Then Poe walked up to Finn and asked him to dance. It was a romantic sight to see. They were dancing all night long, then they snuck off to the garden to talk.

“So is it you’re first time to one of these things?” Poe asked “Yes and may I say Prince, it is quite marvelous!” Finn replied

“Nonsense, just because I am a prince doesn’t mean I have a name!” “It’s Poe, and what is the name of this handsome gentlemen? Poe asked,before he kissed Finn’s hand. But when Finn was about to give Poe his name, the clock stuck 11:55. So he ran as fast as her could to his ship, but he left a shoe on  the stairway on accident. Thankfully he made it just in time before his step family could make it home. But Poe called on a search for the missing man. He searched all around the galaxy, but no luck. But then the last house on the list was, and you guessed it, the Ren household. But then Kylo put the pieces together and figured out the Finn was Poe's mystery man . Enraged he locked Finn in the closet, (huh, ironic). A little bit after, Poe arrived to the house

“I hope my mystery man will be here” Poe thinks as he is let into the Ren household. Soon Poe tries to fit his shoe into Hux and Phasma, but no prevail. Hell, even Kylo tries to put is his foot into the glass shoe, but one prevail. But then Poe heard banging and screaming from a certain closet, but the others were trying to distract him from going into there, but he ignores them and unlocks the closet to reveal his mystery man.

 

“Do I really have to put the shoe to prove it’s him?” “I’m pretty sure everyone knows it’s him.” Poe asks

**It’s one of the most iconic scenes in fairy tale history, let alone Disney’s history. And I don’t think “The Mouse” would want you to take out an iconic piece of their property, would they?**

Poe huffed “Fine” The prince went on one knee and put the show on the young servant boy and what do you know it fit! So Poe took Finn home got married and everyone lived happily ever after, well except for the Ren household. And Kylo Ren threw a huge temper tantrum. The End


	2. Red Riding Rey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Little) Red Riding Hood- Star Wars Style!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your still reading this? Omg thanks, I didn't know I was that good.  
> Well just the same notes from before:  
> Very crack fic, some OOC moments, stupid jokes and commentary.   
> Enjoy!!1!

Red Riding Rey

Once upon a time…

 

“Um, narrator person?”

**Yes Rey?**

“I have a question.”

**What is it?**

“I know that this story is called Little Red Riding Hood, but I don’t really think the little part suits me. So can you change it? Pretty Please?!

***huffs* Fine**

 

There was a young woman named Rey. She was beloved by all the townsfolk. When she was younger her parents gave her a red riding hood, hence the nickname. But one day her dad, Luke was sick in bed with the flu and she decided to give him some food. So she put on her hood and she sent herself into the forest. But she didn’t know about the dangers of the woods. Especially one by the name of The Big Bad Kylo, who was hell bent on devouring the girl whole (well not sexually at least).

“

Ugghhh!!!” “When can I get to be the bad guy?” Anakin said pretty pissed

**Yo, Ani. May I remind you we are only TWO stories in so far. So you will have you’re chance. So please chill out for now.**

Anakin slouched in his seat, but Padme was their comforting him.

 

Rey was happily walking alone the trail then suddenly a dark shadow appeared in front of her. “Hello there little girl.” Kylo says with a grin “Are you lost?” Kylo Ren looked normal, but the thing that popped out from Rey’s thoughts were the wolf ears and tail. Rey scrunched up her face “No mister, I am not lost. I am going to my father’s house.” She trys to walk past the wolf-man but he blocks her again “And where might that just be?” Kylo asked sweetly.

…..

…..

**Rey?**

“Yeah?”

**You have to tell him**

“Really?! But I am not some dumb-minded, happy-go-lucky, girly girl!"

**No excuses, the story must go on**

…..“Ugghh, fine.”

 

But then Rey took a deep breathe in, paused, then wiped the frown off her face with a sweet smile and a light and innocent tone in her voice. “My father lives over by the lake, right by the rose bushes, deep in the heart of the forest, Kylo.” “I’m headed there to bring him a basket of goodies since he is sick in bed!” “I think that your dad would adore some flowers, why don’t you pick some?” Kylo suggest showing Rey the broad amount of flowers in the forests. “Father would love some of these flowers!” Rey exclaims as she starts to pick them, but when she goes back to thank the strange wolf man, he’s magical gone. But thinking Rey wouldn’t be the type to pick flowers he hurried to her father’s house So when The Big Bad Kylo made it to Luke’s house, he uses a mind trick makes his voice sound like Rey’s “Hello Father, it’s me Rey!” “I brought some goodies for you” said Kylo. “Rey, pull the latch.” Luke called “I am too weak to get up.” Kylo pulled the latch, then barged in. Kylo went straight to Luke, then trapped him in a closet. Luke usually up for a fight, was so sick he couldn’t even lift his hand up. He closed all the blinds and lights off, but he left a lamp by Luke’s desk near his bed on. Then he put on Luke’s clothes and waited for Rey to arrive.

 

“Hey Narrator.”

**What Kylo?**

"Why don’t I just put a kind trick on Rey instead of wearing all of this?”

**Because I don’t really feel like that would be necessary to do. Plus it’s you look really funny with Luke’s clothes on and the ears**

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Soon Rey came to the door and knocked “Hey father, it’s me Rey!” “My dear daughter, lift the latch and the door will open.” Kylo said softly Rey bursts through the door looking for her father. When she entered Kylo noticed that Rey actually picked some flower, enough to make a bouquet. She rushed to her father’s bedside. “Oh my father, I was so worried sick about you, are you alright?” Rey asked “My sweet child I am alright” Kylo cooed “Come closer to me my dear.”

“Oh father, what big eyes you have!” Rey asked

Kylo, not knowing what to say to give himself up sputtered “Why, all the better so see you with my dear!”

“But awfully large and furry ears you have father!” Rey added

“All the better to hear your sweet voice with, my dear.” Kylo responded

 

**I know the reader can’t hear it, because of them using their eyes, not ears. But who in Lucas’ name is eating popcorn, in the middle of the scene?? Hmm? Who?!**

“Raarghhh!”

***sigh* Chewbacca, we talked about this…**

"Waaaaarrk!”

**Don't you Waaaarrk at me?**

“Varowrk!”

**You don’t have to bring that up now! …Fine, just be quiet.**

 

“But f-father, what large t-teeth you have!” Rey sputtered slowly backing away from the bed

“All the better to eat you with my dear!” Kylo screamed as he attempted to lung onto the young woman, but was frozen in midair. Turns out Rey knew all this time, he was his father. (I mean who could be so dumb) So after taking a picture of Kylo midair in Luke’s clothes and freeing Luke from the closet, she used to Force to also make him believe he was a pretty sith princess.

The End


End file.
